Un neveu emmerdant
by Andrea690
Summary: Quand Antoine Daniel débarque chez Mathieu Sommet accompagné de son neveu petit mais fort envahissant, le schizophrène dit NON . Malheureusement dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas forcément comme on l'aurait souhaité… Matoine soft
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos !**

 **Vous voici devant ma toute première fanfiction. J'en ai déjà lu beaucoup (beauuuucoup... encore plus que ça) et un matin, je me suis réveillée en me disant "Tiens, et pourquoi j'en écrirais pas une moi ?" Et voilà comment a démarré la catastrophe devant laquelle vous êtes actuellement. J'essaierai le plus possible d'être régulière dans mes dates de publication... Le plus possible, hum...**

 **Je suis toute ouverte à la critique, quelle qu'elle soit, tant qu'elle est constructive ! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes... Et Wifi est la propriété pas intellectuelle de Mathieu Sommet !**

 **Bon sur ceux, j'espère que ça va vous plaire...!**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Il était à peine cinq heures du mat'. Mathieu Sommet dormait comme un bébé devant son ordinateur, où l'on voyait encore affiché un logiciel de montage. Il tenait dans sa main sa tasse de café, à moitié vide, et les doigts de son autre main étaient posés sur la souris. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement de s'endormir lors de son travail nocturne.

Il en était donc là, à rêver d'on-ne-sait-quoi, quand la sonnette le réveilla en sursaut. Il rattrapa de justesse sa tasse et grommela quelques jurons. Qui pouvait bien sonner à une heure pareille ?

De mauvaise grâce, il se leva et alla jusqu'à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y découvrit son acolyte d'Internet, Antoine Daniel, et un môme d'environ sept ans le doigt dans le nez ! Il se pinça discrètement, croyant être en proie à un mauvais rêve… Mais le chevelu et le gosse étaient toujours là, devant lui.

\- Heu… Bonjour, lança-t-il hésitant.

\- Salut Mathieu ! répondit Antoine. Désolé de te déranger en plein milieu de ta nuit. On peut rentrer ?

Encore abasourdi, le petit châtain aux yeux bleus s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami et l'enfant. Ce dernier traînait des pieds, et ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air de très mauvaise humeur. Encore plus que les chats (ce qui n'était plus tout à fait vrai), Mathieu détestait les enfants. Il se força pourtant à sourire à celui qu'Antoine tirait par la main, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard furieux.

\- Un peu de café ?

\- Volontiers.

Le chevelu et le môme s'assirent sur le canapé, pendant que le présentateur d'SLG allait à la cuisine préparer deux grandes tasses de café. Puis, il s'assit en face de ses deux hôtes et questionna son ami d'un regard.

\- Mathieu, je te présente Stanislas, mon neveu, lâcha Antoine dans un soupir. Ma sœur me l'a amené hier soir, parce qu'ils sont de passage à Paris. Je dois m'en occuper pendant deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ?! s'étrangla le petit châtain.

Antoine hocha piteusement la tête. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

\- Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'ai pas réussi à le calmer une minute.

Mathieu frissonna. Il commençait à comprendre le motif de la venue de son ami. Par chance, il avait quasiment terminé le dernier SLG. Il pourrait se rendre disponible pendant deux semaines… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il était hors de question qu'un môme squatte autant de temps chez lui ! Il était déterminé à refuser quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Antoine. Ce dernier regardait Stanislas d'un œil vidé par le sommeil. Un éclair de bonté traversa le corps du youtubeur schizophrène.

\- Bien. Stanislas ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je vais te montrer ta chambre d'accord ?

\- Nan, j'veux pas, répondit le gamin en le fixant.

\- Stanislas, sois gentil… implora Antoine.

Mathieu, quant à lui, retint un soupir de découragement. Puis il offrit son plus beau sourire au gosse et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Tu vas voir ! Tu vas adorer ton lit. Il est… super confortable.

Stanislas grogna un peu, puis suivit le petit châtain. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'ami. Mathieu alluma la lumière, tapota les oreillers pour enlever le maximum de poussière et ouvrit la couverture pour inviter l'enfant à s'y glisser. Wifi surgit alors en miaulant et courut hors de la chambre, faisant hurler de peur Stanislas. Il se mit ensuite à pleurer. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler à son tour de désespoir et, sans vraiment réfléchir, se pencha et prit le gosse dans ses bras.

\- Lààà… Voilà, c'est fini. Il est parti le méchant chat. Allez, au lit ! Sinon le grand monstre du sommeil viendra te manger tout cru !

Stanislas regarda Mathieu avec de grands yeux, à la fois apeurés et curieux.

\- Le grand monstre du sommeil ? C'est qui ça ?

\- C'est… humm… C'est celui qui dévore les enfants qui ne dorment pas ! Donc si tu veux rester vivant, il faut vite aller sous la couette. Une fois que tu y es, il ne peut plus t'attraper.

\- Et il ressemble à quoi le monstre du sommeil ? demanda encore le gosse, en s'allongeant sur le lit.

\- C'est un mélange d'éléphant, de souris, de girafe et de perroquet. Il a une trompe, des ailes, un long coup et des dents comme ça.

Il mit ses index dans sa bouche pour mimer des dents de souris, et Stanislas éclata de rire.

\- Mais il fait pas peur ton monstre !

\- Justement ! C'est parce qu'il est malin. S'il faisait peur, les enfants s'enfuiraient, alors que là… Il peut venir jusqu'au lit pour les dévorer ! Allez. Maintenant, on dort.

Le jeune youtubeur se releva après avoir bordé l'enfant, éteignit la lumière et sortit en se chuchotant :

\- Non mais n'importe quoi. Mon pauvre Mathieu, tu deviens gâteux.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où l'attendait Antoine, le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café.

\- Alors ?

\- Il est couché.

Sur ses mots, il s'assit lourdement avant de fixer Antoine, d'un regard ensommeillé. Ce dernier, y déchiffrant un peu de reproche, s'excusa.

\- J'suis désolé, Mathieu. J'ai hésité à venir mais là, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus.

\- Mais pourquoi t'es venu ici ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les enfants. En plus, je ne suis pas doué pour m'en occuper !

\- Mais tu es celui qui habite le plus près.

Après avoir maudit intérieurement son récent déménagement, Mathieu se mit à réfléchir.

\- Tu comptes rester ici deux semaines, du coup ?

\- Ben oui… Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir tout seul. Ce gamin me rend fou.

Nouveau soupir de la part du petit aux yeux bleus. Il regarda sa tasse de café déjà froid. Le bon côté était qu'au moins, pour l'instant, Stanislas dormait. Ou du moins, il ne parlait pas, ni ne hurlait pas.

\- Bon ! Je suppose que tu dois avoir envie de dormir…

Le chevelu regarda son acolyte. Ses yeux cernés répondirent à sa place. Mathieu se releva et lui désigna le canapé.

\- T'as qu'à t'allonger là, je te descends une couverture et on avisera demain pour un matelas. Enfin, tout à l'heure.

\- Merci mec. Je te revaudrai ça.

Le petit youtubeur schizophrène lui décocha un sourire et repartit dans sa chambre. Après avoir apporté la couverture, il éteignit son ordinateur et se mit au lit, mais ne put s'endormir immédiatement. Il pensait au gosse. Dans quel pétrin avait-il accepté de se fourrer ! Et comme ces deux semaines allaient lui paraître longues !

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le deuxième !**

 **Une petite review ? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeeet... Me revoilà pour le chapitre deux de cette fanfic ! Qu'est-ce que le petit Stanislas réserve à nos deux vidéastes préférés aujourd'hui ? A vous de le découvrir dans cette merveilleuse suite ! (comment ça, mes chevilles ? Elles vont très bien, merci.)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, toussa toussa m'a fait très plaisir :3**

 **DISCLAIMER : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et tout le blablabla...**

 **Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas, et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Il devait être près de onze heures quand Mathieu fut à nouveau tiré en sursaut de son sommeil. Il peina à ouvrir les yeux, et pour cause : la chambre baignait déjà dans un grand soleil. Il se releva un peu, mais ne put s'asseoir. En effet, Stanislas était juché sur lui, et il le secouait en riant.

\- Debout ! Debout ! J'ai faim !

\- Mais je vais en faire de la pâtée moi, de ce gosse ! maugréa le présentateur d'SLG. Va dans la cuisine, j'arrive.

Stanislas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit en courant et hurlant en direction de la cuisine. Mathieu eut une pensée pour le pauvre Antoine qui, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, allait se faire réveiller aussi brutalement que lui. Puis, il s'étira et regarda autour de lui, hagard. Sa chambre était dans un piteux état on pouvait apercevoir sur son bureau un hamburger en décomposition, deux tasses de café vides et sales et tout un tas de papiers. Ses vêtements de la veille et de l'avant-veille étaient posés sur une chaise, et une chaussette solitaire traînait au fond de son lit.

Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre. A son plus grand soulagement, le ciel était bleu, et le soleil brillait. Ils allaient pouvoir faire sortir le môme. Il aurait en effet difficilement supporté l'idée de rester une journée entière enfermé avec cet énergumène.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'immobilité, il finit par se lever, enfiler un tee-shirt et sortir de la chambre en caleçon. Il entendait déjà les cris de Stanislas. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il y trouva Antoine, l'air aussi réveillé que lui, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude (si c'est possible), et le gosse surexcité, qui sautait d'une chaise à l'autre.

\- Ouais ! T'es arrivé ! Moi je veux du chocolat au lait et des croissants, et du Nutella ! Et des céréales !

\- Wowowowowow, on va se calmer tout de suite, répondit Mathieu. Je n'ai ni chocolat, ni croissant, ni Nutella. Donc tu vas t'asseoir immédiatement, sinon le monstre du petit-déjeuner va venir et t'emporter dans sa maison.

Il avait de nouveau capté l'attention du petit. Celui-ci le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, debout sur une chaise.

\- Il est comment lui ?

\- Il est encore plus gros que le monstre du sommeil, et encore plus méchant, répondit Mathieu en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise. Lui, il t'emporte vivant, il te fait cuire et après il… te mange.

En évitant le regard interrogatif de son ami, Mathieu fixa Stanislas du regard.

\- Allez, assieds-toi. Et tiens-toi tranquille.

Le môme obéit sans broncher. Il resta un peu silencieux mais, très vite, ne trouvant pas le petit homme assez rapide à son goût, il prit une cuiller qui traînait et tapa sur la table en scandant :

\- J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim !

En soupirant de plus belle, le schizophrène se leva, prit le paquet de céréales, un bol, de lait et posa le tout devant l'enfant. Puis il se tourna vers Antoine :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Moui, comme-ci comme-ça.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui ?

\- A part le foutre dans la décharge ?

La dernière phrase avait été chuchotée et les deux youtubeurs se mirent à rire. Le petit, vexé de ne pas être dans la confidence, entreprit de mettre des céréales sur sa cuiller et les envoya une par une sur Antoine et Mathieu.

\- Aïeuh ! cria ce dernier. Mais arrête ! T'es intenable, c'est pas croyable ça !

\- Arrête tout de suite sinon tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce soir, sans manger et sans boire ! renchérit le chevelu.

\- Et sans faire pipi ! conclut son acolyte.

Le môme les contempla quelques instants… et éclata de rire. Puis, il s'enfila son bol de céréales et repartit en courant de la cuisine. Les deux amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je vais jamais tenir, Antoine.

\- Moi non plus. On verra lequel des deux craquera en premier.

\- Tu peux pas le ramener à ta sœur, sans déconner ?

\- Non. Elle est en voyage d'affaire. A Paris, certes, mais elle m'a défendu de la joindre. C'est elle qui appellera si elle veut des nouvelles.

\- Et son mari ?

\- Il habite dans le Sud.

\- Très bien, tout va bien ! Le destin et le monde entier ont décidé de me pourrir la vie les deux prochaines semaines !

\- Merci pour moi, grommela Antoine.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! bafouilla Mathieu.

\- Non, mais tu l'as dit quand même.

\- Je m'excuse, je m'excuse.

Antoine ne put retenir un sourire. Il adorait faire culpabiliser Mathieu. En fait, il adorait Mathieu. C'était plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un collègue, c'était, c'était… Mathieu. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour définir la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui. C'était simplement en sa compagnie (et en celle de quelques bières, certes) qu'il passait les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Il secoua son abondante chevelure pour se sortir de sa rêverie et observa son hôte. Il avait le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café. Le sang d'Antoine ne fit qu'un tour et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser légèrement le fond de la tasse, ce qui eut pour effet de foutre du café jusqu'au nez et au tee-shirt de Mathieu, qui se recula brusquement en toussant.

\- Argh *tousse tousse* mais c'est brûlant ! 'Tain, mais t'es con ou quoi ? Mais tu veux vraiment me faire craquer ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre !

Il fixa le farceur, les yeux pleins de rage… Et éclata de rire devant la frimousse décomposée d'Antoine, qui avait vraiment cru se faire engueuler.

\- Un partout, mec, lança le youtubeur aux yeux bleus, un brin de malice dans la voix.

Puis il fila se changer. Il enfila une chemise qu'il boutonna à l'arrache, et trouva un jean qui avait l'air propre. Ainsi revêtu, il retourna au salon où il trouva Antoine et Stanislas. Le petit était sur les genoux du grand et il sautait, toujours avec la même surexcitation.

\- Tonton Antoine ! Tonton Antoine ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? On va au parc ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Stan.

\- Alleeeeeeeeez, steupléééé ! hurla le gosse.

Mathieu se massa les tempes, prit une grande inspiration et gueula encore plus fort :

\- OUI ! OUI, ON VA AU PARC ! MAINTENANT, TU LA BOUCLES !

Antoine et Stanislas restèrent un moment interdit, et Mathieu lui-même se demanda s'il venait bien de hurler ces mots. Il se racla la gorge, gêné, et se tourna pour attraper une petite veste, certainement inutile au vu du soleil. Mais il pourrait peut-être la faire avaler à Stanislas, qui sait ?

Voilà donc nos trois compères partis en direction du parc. Quand ils arrivèrent, le môme courut (en hurlant) vers le toboggan. Mathieu et Antoine se laissèrent tomber sur un banc et restèrent un moment silencieux. Le chevelu observait autour de lui. La situation était assez étrange. Tout autour d'eux, il y avait une mère, un père parfois, mais très souvent des couples. Papa, maman, et enfant. Il reporta son regard sur son ami, qui avait fermé les yeux (sûrement était-il en train de s'imaginer son lit douillet qu'il avait dû quitter trop tôt…) et s'aperçut qu'il avait boutonné sa chemise de travers. Aussitôt, cette pensée le hanta. Ce genre de détail le stressait au plus haut point. Il essaya de s'imaginer toutes les catastrophes que pourrait provoquer Stanislas, pour se changer les idées, mais son regard se reportait toujours sur les boutons. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'en put plus.

\- Heum… Mathieu…

\- Hmoui ?

\- Tu as boutonné lundi avec mardi.

Le petit châtain regarda sa chemise et rit un peu.

\- Je suis tellement étourdi. Merci, mec.

Et il commença à déboutonner sa chemise… Avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans un parc. Antoine, quant à lui, se surprit à ne pas réussir à tourner les yeux. Ils rougirent tous les deux.

\- Je suis vraiment étourdi ! renchérit Mathieu, comme pour s'excuser.

\- Oui, vraiment, murmura Antoine.

Puis, il regarda le toboggan. Puis, il regarda le petit mur d'escalade. De nouveau le toboggan.

\- Heum… Mathieu ?

\- Hmoui ? Je me suis encore trompé ?

\- Il est où, Stan ?

\- Qui ç… Oh putain !

Mathieu se releva d'un coup et fouilla le parc des yeux, avant de les lever au ciel.

\- Mais il va me rendre fou, ce gosse !

Et il se mit à l'appeler. Antoine se leva à son tour et joignit sa voix à celle de son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, ils finirent par trouver le petit garçon, planqué derrière un buisson, les mains, le tee-shirt et la bouche tartinés de boue.

\- Stanislas ! Mais nom de dieu ! cria Mathieu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme cochonnerie encore ?!

\- Hey mais… Oh, regarde Florent ! C'est Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel !

Les deux interpellés tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, pour se trouver face à deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années. Apparemment, c'étaient des fans, puisqu'ils s'approchèrent pour leur demander des autographes. Les deux youtubeurs le firent avec plaisir, mais Mathieu ne lâcha pas le poignet de Stanislas, qui fixait les adolescents d'un œil mauvais. Le prénommé Florent croisa son regard et lui offrit un sourire avant de regarder Mathieu.

\- C'est ton fils ?

\- Mais non, t'es con, lui lança son pote. Il a pas de fils. Ça doit être son frère !

\- Non, non, en fait, c'est… Enfin… Antoine… bafouilla Mathieu.

\- C'est le fils d'Antoine ? questionna à nouveau Florent.

Son pote eut un éclair de malice dans les yeux. Il regarda les deux youtubeurs, l'un après l'autre, et lança :

\- C'est votre fils en fait, s'il faut ! Vous allez siiii bien ensemble !

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire, et s'enfuirent en courant, laissant Mathieu et Antoine sans voix. Stanislas se fourra le doigt dans le nez avant de dire :

\- Ils sont bêtes eux.

Mathieu baissa les yeux sur lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et cligna deux fois des paupières, avant de regarder Antoine, qui murmura :

\- Ouais… Complètement bêtes.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, déjà la fin du chapitre 2 :)**

 **Je ne promets pas de poster le chapitre 3 aussi rapidement, mais je ferais du mieux que je pourrais ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre avis sur la fic', et à l'occasion des hypothèses sur la suite...!**

 **Reviews ? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey c'est le retouuuur ! Me voici revenue pour le troisième chapitre de la fanfic ! (nan sans blague, gné, c'est un peu le titre de la chapitre... Tu sers à rien... Ouais bon ça va !)**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, jusque là toutes vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir :3**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mathieu regarda l'écran de télévision d'un œil distrait. De toute façon, il n'entendait rien. Le seul bruit qui lui parvenait étaient les hurlements constants de Stanislas. Ses oreilles avaient fini par s'habituer. Il n'était plus au bord de la crise de nerf à chaque seconde. Au contraire la fatigue accumulée durant les trois jours (seulement trois jours ?!) qu'il avait passés avec Antoine et Stanislas le terrassait petit à petit. Là, allongé (que dis-je, affalé !) sur son canapé, il sentit la flemme le gagner. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand son ami d'Internet s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes là, mec ? demanda ce dernier.

\- My little pony.

\- Ah, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Le « silence » retomba entre les deux youtubeurs. Ils en étaient venus à regarder My little pony. De toute façon, comme ils n'entendaient rien, regarder ça ou autre chose…

Soudain, Mathieu eut une drôle d'impression. Il se passa instinctivement la main sur l'oreille… Il n'entendait plus rien. Non, rectification : il entendait la télévision. Il peinait à l'entendre, d'ailleurs (le son devait être au minimum). Mais il l'entendait. Il se tourna vers Antoine, qui faisait la même tête étonnée que lui. Puis, ils se tournèrent d'un seul geste vers Stanislas. Ce dernier était assis par terre, jambes écartées, tête penchée sur le côté et son éternel doigt dans le nez. Il regardait dans le vide.

\- Stan ? lança doucement Antoine. Stan, ça va ?

Le môme leva ses yeux vers lui et les deux adultes les virent, avec un certain effroi, se remplir de larmes. Puis, la bouche se tordit, les poings se serrèrent et un pleurs s'échappa de la gorge, avant de grandir en un grand cri.

\- Jeeeee veeeeeeuuuuux maaaaaaaaaa maaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn !

\- Hannn nannnn… Il manquait plus que ça.

Mathieu se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu droit à la maman. Il regarda Antoine, qui lui rendit son regard désespéré, avant de sortir du canapé et d'aller prendre Stanislas dans ses bras.

\- Lààà… Lààà… C'est fini ! Il est fini le gros chagrin !

Et le gosse de pleurer de plus belle. Antoine se releva, fit signe à Mathieu de prendre sa place et se dirigea vers son portable.

\- Mais… Ta sœur t'avait dit de ne pas l'appeler !

\- Tu vois une autre solution ?

Mathieu n'en voyant pas, il commença à taper un numéro. Le petit aux yeux bleus s'accroupit et serra le môme en larmes dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant des « chhhhhh » pour le calmer, sans beaucoup de succès. Enfin, Antoine eut sa sœur au bout du fil.

\- Allô Anne ? Oui, c'est Antoine. Oui. Oui, tout va bien, j'appelais juste parce que Stan voudrait te parler. Oui, oui, je te le passe.

\- Allez, Stanislas, cesse de hurler, le supplia Mathieu. C'est ta maman au bout du fil.

Là, un miracle peu espéré se produisit. La bouche du gamin se referma, et il tendit la main. Antoine y déposa le portable après avoir mis le haut-parleur.

\- _Allô ? Stanislas ?_

\- Maman.

\- _Allô mon grand ? Tout se passe bien chez Tonton Antoine ?_

\- On n'est pas chez tonton. On est chez un monsieur qui raconte n'importe quoi. Il dit qu'il y a que des monstres. Mais tu sais, moi, j'ai pas peur des monstres. Mais moi j'ai peur du chat. Maman, je veux te voir, je veux rentrer à la maison !

Un grand blanc suivit cette longue déclaration, blanc durant lequel les deux youtubeurs s'échangèrent des regards affolés. Qu'allait répondre la maman ?

\- _Allô Stan ? Mon tout petit. Tu te souviens que j'ai mis ton doudou dans la valise ? Tu le prends et voilà. Allez, je dois te laisser. Bonne soirée mon grand._

Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut. Stanislas releva tout doucement la tête, fixa Antoine avec une grande détermination dans le fond du regard, et lança :

\- Je veux mon doudou !

Devant la lèvre inférieure du môme qui se mit dangereusement à trembler, Antoine se leva d'un bond, attrapa la veste du petit, lui passa en quatrième vitesse et lança à Mathieu :

\- Il fallait bien aller chercher la valise à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon.

Et Mathieu d'acquiescer avant d'enfiler un blouson. Ils s'installèrent tous trois dans la voiture d'Antoine et roulèrent quelques minutes en silence dans la nuit. Bientôt, Mathieu regarda dans le rétroviseur et chuchota à Antoine :

\- Putain, mec, il roupille !

\- Nonn ? J'y crois pas. Bon, on va quand même chez moi ?

\- Ben ouais, tant qu'à faire…

Le chevelu sourit. Il était content que le petit dorme. Ils allaient pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille, sans devoir hurler pour s'entendre. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble d'Antoine. Ils portèrent avec mille précautions le petit jusque dans la chambre qu'Antoine avait aménagée pour lui, et allèrent au salon, pour souffler.

\- Une bière ?

\- Volontiers.

Il revint avec un pack entier. Ce n'était sûrement pas conseillé de boire avec la garde d'un môme de sept ans aussi turbulent, mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient trop besoin de décompresser. Après s'en être enfilées trois ou quatre chacun, ils commencèrent à parler un peu plus fort et à rire pour rien.

\- Chhhhht… intima Antoine à son acolyte. P'tain, mec, ris moins fort ! Tu vas le réveiller !

\- Pardon, pardon… C'est toi qui me fais rire ! Pis qu'il se réveille hein… On a l'habitude maintenant.

\- Ouais, mais ça serait trop con de… De…

Antoine ne trouva pas ses mots. Il piqua un fard et plongea son nez dans sa bouteille. Mathieu le regarda, sans bien comprendre ce qui le rendait ainsi. Puis, il termina sa phrase à sa place :

\- De gâcher la soirée.

Le chevelu redressa la tête et le regarda, avant de sourire.

\- Ouais. Une autre ?

Ils durent descendre chercher un autre pack pour assouvir leur soif. Ils perdaient petit à petit les notions du temps, et même de l'espace. Bientôt, sans s'en rendre compte, et en pouffant comme des gamines, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

\- Mathieu… murmura Antoine. J'ai froid.

\- Hmm… répondit l'autre, à moitié dans les choux.

\- Mathieu… Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi mec.

\- Ouais.

Et les deux youtubeurs de pouffer à nouveau. Mathieu enroula un bras autour des épaules d'Antoine et le frictionna maladroitement.

\- C'est bon, là, t'as plus froid ?

\- Putain mec, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je vais me casser la gueule.

\- Et ben ça serait du joli.

Nouveau gloussement.

\- Mathieuuu… geignit Antoine.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent dans un parfait ensemble (ça devient une manie) et virent Stanislas sur le pas de la porte menant à sa chambre, le doudou (précautionneusement posé sur son oreiller par Antoine au début de la soirée) dans une main, les yeux tout ensommeillés. Il les regardait avec une sorte de curiosité mélangée à de l'étonnement. Mathieu et Antoine s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, rougissant à qui mieux-mieux.

\- On fait… rien, répondit le chevelu.

\- Voilà, rien, approuva le petit châtain.

\- Mais vous faites du bruit. Alors maintenant chut.

Et le môme s'en retourna, laissant les deux adultes sur le cul (logique vous me direz, puisqu'ils sont assis sur le canapé. Mais rhooo, de quel droit vous vous incrustez dans ma fanfic namého ?!). Ils se regardèrent, bouche bée, et partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, qu'ils étouffèrent avec les coussins posés sur le canapé d'Antoine. Quand ils se furent calmés, ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Peut-être étaient-il en train de cuver leurs bières, ou peut-être était-ce simplement par… envie. Oui, c'est ce qu'avait l'impression de ressentir Mathieu. Juste envie de le regarder. Sans parler. Sans rire. Sans bouger. Ce fut le sommeil qui décida d'interrompre ce moment plutôt doux. Les paupières du chevelu se mirent à papillonner, et le petit châtain bâilla.

\- Bon, j'crois que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

\- Ouais. Tu veux que je te laisse mon lit ?

\- Meuh non, ce canapé fera très bien l'affaire.

Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Mathieu s'y allongea. Antoine sourit, et se leva avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il s'endormit, heureux par cette soirée passée avec son ami.

* * *

 **It is the end ! Déjà me direz-vous ? Oui, vous répondrai-je. Mais je reviendrais bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre... Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? A vous de l'imaginer !**

 **Reviews ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey vous !**

 **Le chapitre 4 est dans la place ! Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps... Avec la reprise, toussa, j'ai pas réussi à avoir une minute à moi ! (comment ça j'exagère ? Tsss...) Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres (enfin, je crois ..?). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! ;)**

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des critiques et des retours, positif(ive)s ou négatif(ive)s, tant que c'est constructif(iv... ah nan) !**

 **DISCLAIMER : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel sont leur propre propriété !**

 **Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Le lendemain, Antoine se réveilla seul (c'est-à-dire pas à cause de Stanislas). Il fut d'abord décontenancé d'être dans sa chambre, puis tout lui revint en tête. Tête qui lui faisait, d'ailleurs, un peu mal. Il avait connu pire… Mais il avait connu mieux. Il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. En passant dans le salon, il s'arrêta derrière le canapé et posa ses bras sur le dossier. Mathieu dormait, allongé sur le dos, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte et un léger filet de bave lui coulant sur la joue. Antoine ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était trop mignon !

\- Mathieu… murmura-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Le chevelu recula, pris d'une grande gêne.

\- Hmoui ? Il est quelle heure ? Je suis où ?

\- B… Bonjour Mathieu ! Il est… Neuf heures dix. Tu es sur mon canapé.

\- Ah oui ? Oh ma tête…

L'endormi se passa une main sur le front en grimaçant.

\- Stanislas n'est pas encore réveillé ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- S'il l'est, je ne le sais pas. Je vais voir.

Et Antoine disparut. Mathieu se releva lentement et resta un moment assis, les yeux dans le vide. Il eut d'abord une pensée pour leur soirée d'hier, qu'il avait trouvé très agréable, et puis il eut une pensée pour son ventre qui gargouillait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les placards de la cuisine. Il ouvrit mais ne trouva rien qui le contentât. Il fouilla encore, puis se reporta sur le plan de travail, au cas où. Il souleva les papiers et autres bricoles qui le recouvraient. Alors qu'il désespérait, quelque chose attira son attention. C'était un cadre photo retourné, légèrement dissimulé par une planche à découper. Mathieu étant curieux de nature, il s'en approcha, souleva le morceau de bois et prit le cadre. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de le retourner. Il faillit le lâcher de stupeur.

La photo, qui avait l'air assez récente, était légèrement floue, et les couleurs n'étaient pas de première qualité, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait heurté Mathieu. Non, c'est que la photo le représentait lui, en train de dormir dans son lit. Elle était prise d'assez prêt. Il ne sut dire si c'était le zoom ou si le photographe était venu jusqu'au pied de son lit. Mais dans tous les cas, cette photo était encadrée et posée dans la cuisine d'Antoine. Il reposa le cadre comme il était, tremblant, et s'assit bien sagement sur une chaise. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'immobilité, il entendit Antoine et Stanislas arriver. Il secoua sa tête pour ne pas laisser paraître la tornade de question qui l'habitait et offrit un sourire au gosse.

\- Salut Stanislas. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui ! hurla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Antoine se frotta le tympan et le regard qu'il adressa à Mathieu pouvait se traduire par : « Ça m'avait manqué tiens... ». Mathieu lui répondit un sourire, même s'il avait plutôt envie de se jeter sur lui pour le bombarder de questions.

\- J'ai faim ! hurla à nouveau Stanislas.

\- Ouiii, on arrive. Tu veux quoi, du lait ?

Mathieu ne les entendit plus. Ses pensées bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. Il fixait bêtement Antoine. Bientôt, un sourire niais germa sur ses lèvres. C'est bien évidemment à ce moment-là que le chevelu tourna la tête vers lui pour lui demander s'il avait faim.

\- Et toi Math… Euh, Mathieu ? Ça va ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, ça va !

\- Non mais comme tu faisais une drôle de tête…

« Pauvre Antoine », pensa Mathieu. « S'il savait... »

\- Je veux bien du café s'il-te-plaît, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Bien sûr, pardon. Je te sers immédiatement.

Mathieu regarda son ami se retourner pour s'occuper de la cafetière. Il portait uniquement un tee-shirt large et un caleçon, ce qui laissant apparaître ses bras, ses jambes, et ses omoplates quand il reculait les épaules. Le petit châtain se délecta de la vision des muscles en mouvement. Maintenant qu'il avait vu la photo, il n'avait plus honte de rien.

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent encore sans rien de particulier. La petite troupe était revenue chez Mathieu, le canapé de celui-ci étant plus confortable, et son appartement légèrement plus grand (et surtout, plus près du parc). Stanislas était toujours aussi turbulent, mais Mathieu et Antoine apprirent petit à petit à l'apprivoiser. Cependant, pendant quatre soirs, ils n'eurent pas une soirée à eux. Le môme se relevait toutes les cinq minutes pour demander une fois de l'eau, une fois pour un pipi, une fois une douzième histoire. En particulier, il demandait à Mathieu des précisions sur ses monstres imaginaires. Ils avaient l'air de le fasciner. Mathieu s'en voulait un peu d'avoir inventé ces histoires et de devoir les raconter en boucle mais en même temps, pendant qu'il l'écoutait parler, le gamin ne hurlait pas.

Enfin, le cinquième soir suite à la nuit chez Antoine (ils en étaient donc à huit jours de baby-sitting), Stanislas, qui finissait par être épuisé à un moment ou à un autre, ne les rappela que deux fois. Quand Antoine revint de la deuxième fois, il trouva Mathieu assis sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et ses doigts entrelacés. Il avait l'air pensif. Le chevelu s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Ça va mec ?

Mathieu leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Il dort ?

\- Oui, je pense.

Le petit châtain opina, et se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa veste, et en sortit un cadre-photo. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir près d'Antoine et posa l'objet sur ses genoux. Antoine le regarda et reconnut la photo qu'il avait sur son plan de travail. Il piqua un méga-fard, à tel point que Mathieu eut peur qu'il ne s'enflamme sous ses yeux.

\- Où… Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda le fautif.

\- Chez toi, dans la cuisine.

Antoine regarda son ami, qui le fixait. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je… Je peux tout t'expliquer. Je voulais… Je voulais te -mmphh !

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Mathieu, qui s'était approché, avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Il resta immobile, frappé par la stupeur, pendant quelques secondes. Le petit châtain s'éloigna alors, de deux ou trois centimètres, et lui souffla :

\- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à savoir, en fait.

Antoine planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ceux de Mathieu brillaient. Puis, il regarda sa bouche. Et sans plus attendre, il lui rendit fougueusement son baiser.

* * *

 **Voilà voilààà ! Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, j'me trompe ? ;)**

 **A tout bientôt plus tard pour le chapitre 5 (je serais plus rapide, promis !)**

 **Review ? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les lectrices(eurs) ! Quoi d'neuf sur ma fic' ? On va voit ça tout d'suite !**

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 5. Finalement, il n'est pas arrivé si vite que ça... Oh mais ça va rhoooo ! Le tout c'est qu'il soit là, nan ? Ah nan, le temps compte aussi ? Merde alors... Bon, je vais me flageller, je reviens.**

 **Routine habituelle : personne ne m'appartient, etc. etc.**

 **Je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques. A priori, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Stanislas regarda le plafond de la chambre, légèrement éclairé par le soleil levant. Il était fatigué, mais il avait très envie de se lever. A vrai dire, il avait envie de voir Antoine et Mathieu. Il les trouvait très rigolos, parce qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps pour rien, et surtout à cause de lui.

Le môme tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des chuchotements. Sans perdre de temps, il souleva sa couverture et se mit sur ses petites jambes, serrant son doudou dans sa main. Il se dirigea vers le salon. Là, il s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Antoine et Mathieu étaient bien là, assis sur le canapé. La télé était allumée, sans le son, mais ils ne la regardaient pas. Ils s'embrassaient. Le petit garçon fit une grimace et retourna dans son lit sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'avait, à vrai dire, jamais vu ses parents s'embrasser. Juste des personnes dans la rue. Il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce que ça voulait dire mais il se doutait, au fond de sa petite tête, que Mathieu et Antoine devaient s'aimer beaucoup. Il fit une petite moue fâchée. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'occupaient pas de savoir s'il était réveillé ou pas. Et pour un petit garçon de sept ans, c'était très désagréable. Il eut un petit sourire, puis se mit à hurler.

\- Toooonnntoooonnn Annnntoiiiine ! Jeeee suiiiis réééveeeeilléééé !

Dans le salon, Antoine s'éloigna à contrecœur de la (si) délicieuse bouche de Mathieu et poussa un soupir.

\- Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée !

\- Courage mec. On en est à neuf jours. Neuf jours ! Il ne nous en reste plus que cinq.

\- Ouais… Putain, ma sœur, je la retiens hein. Plus jamais ça. La prochaine fois qu'elle me fait un coup comme ça, je la renie.

Mathieu eut un petit rire, ce qui arracha un sourire au chevelu. Puis, contraint et forcé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Stanislas qui hurlait toujours les cinq mêmes mots.

\- Je suis là Stan ! Arrête de crier maintenant.

\- Salut tonton ! J'ai faim !

\- Sans blague, maugréa Antoine. L'inverse m'aurait étonné. Bon, tu viens ? On va à la cuisine.

\- Il est réveillé Mathieu ? demanda le môme, avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

\- Heum… Oui, je crois oui.

Antoine se passa une main dans les cheveux, laissant ses pensées divaguer une seconde. Puis, il se reprit et attrapa la main de Stanislas, sans voir son sourire moqueur.

\- Allez, on va manger !

Le petit-déjeuner fut vite avalé, et la matinée se passa sans incident notable. Ce fut à midi que les choses se compliquèrent. Tout trois mangeaient tranquillement, sans bruit, quand Stanislas tapa sur la table avec le bout de sa fourchette, comme pour faire une annonce. Mathieu et Antoine le regardèrent, et il lança :

\- Je veux aller à la piscine !

\- Quoi ?! répondirent les deux youtubeurs d'une même voix.

\- Je veux aller à la piscine. J'ai trop chaud.

\- Mais on est en plein mois d'avril ! On ne va pas à la piscine au mois d'avril, rétorqua Antoine. Allez, mange tes pâtes et arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

La lèvre inférieure de Stanislas commença à trembler. Il regarda Mathieu avec de grands yeux, voulant à la fois dire « S'il-te-plaît ! » et « Je vais hurler si tu ne dis rien ». Le petit châtain se leva brusquement pour anticiper la crise et annonça d'une voix autoritaire :

\- OK, on va à la piscine. Mais tu promets d'être sage.

\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Mathieu lança un regard désespéré à Antoine, qui était autant, voir plus désespéré que lui. Le repas terminé et la vaisselle dans l'évier, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un maillot de bain pour Stanislas et Antoine. Ce dernier, contrairement au môme, n'avait pas une maman qui pouvait penser à toutes les éventualités au moment de faire la valise. Il y eut donc une séance essayage de maillot pour Antoine. Moment assez gênant, puisque aucun maillot n'allait au chevelu, qui n'avait pas la même taille de bassin que le présentateur d'SLG. Tous les slips le serraient beaucoup trop. Stanislas regardait la scène en se marrant, et Mathieu rougissait à vue d'œil de seconde en seconde (bah ouais, c'est un sensible notre petit Mathieu !). Finalement, ils dénichèrent au fin fond d'un placard un maillot, inconnu au bataillon, qui alla particulièrement bien à Antoine.

\- Il doit t'appartenir, supposa Mathieu. T'as dû l'oublier chez moi un jour. Bon ! Déjà, ça, c'est fait.

Ensuite, ils se renseignèrent sur les horaires de la piscine municipale la plus proche et, au grand damne des deux acolytes, elle était ouverte. Leur dernier espoir envolé, ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le métro. Jusqu'à la piscine, Stanislas tint sa promesse. Il ne hurla pas, ne gigota pas, tenant bien sagement la main d'Antoine. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bâtiment.

\- Je déteste la piscine, maugréa Mathieu.

\- Mais non, on va bien s'amuser ! répondit Antoine, avec une ironie palpable.

Le passage aux cabines fut rapide, les trois ayant déjà leur maillot sur eux. Pour la douche, ce fut déjà plus compliqué.

\- Je veux pas aller sous la douuuuuche ! geignit Stanislas.

\- T'es obligé, lui répondit son oncle.

\- T'es sûr qu'on est obligés ? demanda Mathieu, dans le même état que le gosse.

Il se tortillait d'ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Il détestait la piscine, il détestait l'eau froide, il détestait les douches crades, il détestait les enfants. C'était le combo. Antoine lui jeta un regard, semblant dire « Si même toi tu me soutiens pas, comment veux-tu faire entendre raison à Stan ? ». Puis, sans crier gare, il souleva le gosse, le posa sur son épaule et, le calant avec son bras, s'approcha de la douche. L'enfant se mit à crier et à rire en se débattant. Antoine réussit à l'amener sous l'eau, et il le reposa à terre. Puis, il se tourna vers son collègue et, avec un sourire malicieux, lui lança :

\- A ton tour maintenant !

\- Argh, non !

Mathieu tenta de s'échapper en feintant vers la droite pour partir sur la gauche, mais Antoine élança son bras et le rattrapa sans problème. Le petit châtain se débattit en riant nerveusement, mais le chevelu tint bon et réussit à le plaquer contre le mur d'une main. Puis, il alluma la douche.

\- Oh putain, c'est froid ! Je te hais mec, je te hais !

\- C'est bon, t'as fini de faire ta chochotte ? On peut y aller ?

Mathieu eut un ricanement et ils se mirent en marche. Arrivés devant le grand bassin, ils virent qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, essentiellement des nageurs qui faisaient aller-retour sur aller-retour. Ils regardèrent ensuite le petit bassin et n'y aperçurent que deux enfants.

\- Bon, je pense qu'on va rester avec Stan, lança Antoine.

\- On n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon.

Le môme fut le premier dans l'eau. Antoine le rejoignit sans problème, mais Mathieu s'assit sur le bord.

\- Ah non, tu vas pas rester assis là !

\- Je reste assis si je veux. Occupe-toi de surveiller si ton neveu ne noie personne.

\- Nan mais tu crois que je vais tout faire tout seul ?

Le présentateur de WTC s'approcha de son ami et lui tira violemment les pieds. L'effet fut immédiat et Mathieu l'éclaboussa abondamment en retour. Stanislas, les voyant s'amuser, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Aide-moi à couler Antoine ! lui répondit Mathieu.

Le gamin eut une lueur amusée dans les yeux et il se jeta sur son oncle. Mathieu se mit à rire, mais bientôt, il entendit Antoine crier :

\- Mais putain, il me mord ce con !

Le chevelu attrapa l'enfant et l'éloigna vivement. Le petit châtain, quant à lui, s'approcha de l'épaule d'Antoine.

\- Putain, il t'a pas raté, mec ! T'as une belle trace.

Stanislas tourna alors la tête vers Mathieu et eut un sourire. Il avança, d'abord doucement, avant de se jeter sur le petit youtubeur. Ce dernier eut un cri de surprise et évita l'enfant de peu. Puis, il l'attrapa, alors qu'il replongeait sur lui, sous les aisselles, et le tint ainsi éloigné de lui, en tendant ses bras. Le môme tenta de lui mordre les bras, mais chaque fois, Mathieu feintait en accompagnant le mouvement. Tout en faisant ça, Stanislas ne cessait de gronder et parfois, un cri suraigu sortait de sa bouche. Mathieu, quant à lui, était partagé entre l'horreur et le rire. Il répétait :

\- Mais il est fou, il est fou !

\- Vous devriez apprendre à tenir cet enfant, messieurs.

Tout trois se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et y découvrirent une grosse dame, en bikini, qui s'assit lourdement sur le bord. A côté d'elle se tenait une fillette de six ou sept ans, à l'air tout à fait hautain et désagréable.

\- Il a failli éclabousser Juliette, reprit l'ogresse.

\- Mais de quoi il se mêle, l'hippopotame ? grommela Antoine d'une voix très basse. Nous nous excusons, madame, reprit-il plus fort. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'espère, répondit la fillette d'une voix froide.

Mathieu reposa Stanislas dans l'eau et alla s'asseoir sur le bord, bientôt rejoint par le chevelu. Ils surveillèrent le môme d'un œil, et l'ogresse et sa fille de l'autre. Cette dernière restait hors de l'eau, près de sa mère, et regardait les autres enfants d'un air méprisant. Stanislas, ayant fait copain copain avec un autre petit garçon, et s'amusant à l'éclabousser, eut le malheur d'envoyer une rasade à Juliette. Celle-ci se mit à crier et à pleurer. C'était du faux, même Mathieu et Antoine s'en rendirent compte, mais sa mère la prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers les deux acolytes, le regard brûlant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de votre affreux bonhomme ? leur cria-t-elle, le gras des joues tremblant d'indignation.

\- Je vais lui faire avaler sa gosse, à celle-là ! maugréa à nouveau Antoine.

A sa grande surprise, son ami se releva, s'approcha de la grosse dame, qui recula légèrement comme s'il avait la peste.

\- Madame, je m'excuse de ce que je vais vous dire, mais si vous venez à la piscine, c'est certainement pour vous baigner, donc vous mouiller. Et quoi de plus normal pour un enfant sociable de jouer avec les autres ?

Le gras se remit à trembler, avec plus de fureur encore. L'ogresse attrapa la main de sa fille avec fermeté, la remit sur pied et l'entraîna vers la sortie en hurlant.

\- Espèce de petits voyous ! Vous regretterez ce que vous venez de dire ! Vous et votre sale gosse !

\- C'est ça.

Mathieu se tourna vers Stanislas.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer avant de se faire gronder.

L'enfant, une lueur d'admiration au fond de l'œil, acquiesça vivement et sortit de l'eau. Antoine était à peu près dans le même état d'ébahissement que son neveu. Ils sortirent enfin.

\- Pauvre gosse, quand même, lança Mathieu. Avoir une mère comme ça, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- Ouais, approuva Antoine.

\- T'as été trop fort, murmura Stanislas. J'aimerais trop être comme toi.

Au tour de Mathieu d'être bouche bée. Il avait plutôt tendance à faire fuir les enfants, d'habitude. Jamais un ne lui avait fait tel compliment. Le chevelu regarda son ami et eut un sourire.

\- T'as raison, Stan. Notre Mathieu, c'est un héros.

Cette fois-ci, le « héros » piqua un fard. Il fixa ses pieds et se dirigea plus vite vers le métro.

\- Mais, ajouta Antoine en chuchotant, il ne faut pas trop lui dire, sinon il va prendre la grosse tête.

Et l'oncle et le neveu de se mettre à rire. L'enfant n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que lui disait Antoine, mais être dans la confidence lui plaisait énormément. Il s'était rappelé le baiser qu'il avait surpris, et il était content que son oncle s'intéresse encore à lui.

* * *

 **Valà valà tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, au moins autant que les autres !**

 **A bientôt plus tard pour la suite ;)**

 **Review ? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour vous tous !**

 **Toutes mes excuses à genoux pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas du tout assuré sur le coup, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :/ Nan mais en fait, c'était pour être en accord avec le début de la saison 6 d'SLG... Ouais, OK, ça passe pas du tout. Je suis juste pas téméraire :)**

 **Après ces plates excuses, place à la fanfic.**

 **So, ENJOY !**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Stanislas fut plus sage que jamais. Peut-être était-il (enfin) épuisé de la journée qu'ils avaient passé, ou simplement ne trouva-t-il pas de raisons pour rappeler l'un des deux youtubeurs. Toujours est-il que, quand Antoine revint de sa chambre, il lança l'air un peu éberlué :

\- Il s'est endormi.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil, puis finalement sourit.

\- Eh ben, ce soir, on sera tranquilles !

\- Oui, on sera…

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Les lèvres d'Antoine s'étirèrent à leur tour en un sourire illuminé, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'abord, ils se serrèrent longuement, chastement, et puis Mathieu, les yeux fermés, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en quémandant la bouche de son compagnon. Celui-ci la lui offrit avec plaisir, glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt et savourant le contact de sa peau frissonnante sous ses doigts. Mathieu aurait voulu être encore plus proche d'Antoine, se fondre en lui, et… L'accueillir en lui…

Sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils sortirent lentement du salon pour se diriger vers la chambre du petit schizophrène. Ce dernier, désormais torse nu, se laissa choir sur le lit et fut immédiatement rejoint par le chevelu, qui ôta à son tour son haut. Ils se parcoururent mutuellement le corps de baisers, de caresses toujours tendres et de plus en plus pressantes. Ils oublièrent le danger que représentait le gamin, ils oublièrent leur journée, ils oublièrent leur fatigue, ils oublièrent où ils étaient, et, se retrouvant enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, ils firent l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ce fut Mathieu qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation. Il sentait un corps contre lui, et il voyait une silhouette au-dessus de lui. Qui était qui ? Il papillonna des paupières, s'habitua à la lumière qui entrait dans la chambre par la porte grande ouverte, et finit par reconnaître Stanislas penché sur le lit.

Le petit châtain aux yeux bleus sursauta et se releva d'un coup. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était nu sous le drap. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Antoine, réveillé par son geste brusque, laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement et se serra plus contre lui, avant de relever la tête et d'apercevoir son neveu au moment où celui-ci ouvrait la bouche en grand.

\- J'AI FAIM !

Antoine poussa un petit cri (tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril) et s'écarta vivement de Mathieu, perdant l'équilibre et tombant de l'autre côté du lit dans un « boum » étouffé. Mathieu, quant à lui, rattrapa un pan de drap pour cacher sa virilité.

Stanislas, visiblement satisfait de les avoir pris en (presque) flagrant délit, tourna les talons et repartit vers la porte, qu'il laissa ouverte.

\- Je vous attends dans la cuisine, dépêchez-vous !

\- Mais quel sale gosse… murmura Mathieu en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- J'ai mal partout…

Antoine se releva en geignant et se rallongea lourdement sur le lit, encore tout ensommeillé. Mathieu détailla son visage et, malgré la honte qu'ils venaient de se payer, ne put s'empêcher de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon… Faudrait peut-être aller donner à manger au monstre… chuchota-t-il ensuite.

\- Habille-toi d'abord.

Mathieu regarda son compagnon en coin.

\- Heum… Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris ! J'ai pas dit que j'allais y aller moi…

\- Ah, non, mais moi je l'ai dit.

\- Ah, mais pas de raison que je me lève et pas t…

Le chevelu n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour s'emparer des lèvres de son amant en un fougueux baiser, que le schizophrène ne put pas ne pas prolonger. Quand ils se séparèrent, au bout de quelques minutes, Mathieu esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est bon, t'as gagné, fourbe. J'y vais. Mais ne tarde pas trop...

Puis il se dégagea du drap, enfila un caleçon, un jean et un tee-shirt, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Stanislas attendait tranquillement, les bras croisés sur la table, le menton posé dessus, ses petites jambes se balançant dans le vide. Assis comme cela, le visage serein, il apparut à Mathieu comme beaucoup plus mignon et adorable qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il en oublia presque qu'il était un sale gosse redoutable.

Il entra dans la pièce et offrit un sourire au gamin.

\- Salut Stan. Bien dormi ?

\- Hmoui.

\- Tu t'es endormi tôt hier soir. C'est bien.

L'enfant opina sagement.

Alors que Mathieu s'affairait près de la machine à café, il entendit une petite voix derrière lui l'appeler.

\- Mathieu ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes très amoureux avec Antoine, hein ?

Le jeune homme se figea. Il se retourna lentement et regarda Stanislas. Celui-ci l'observait avec des yeux à la fois curieux, amusés, et brillants d'une pointe de jalousie.

\- Hein ?

Il ne sut que répondre. En même temps, nier après le spectacle qu'ils avaient offert, c'était se moquer du monde. Il ne voulait pas se faire du gamin un ennemi, il se contenta donc d'acquiescer sagement. Stanislas eut un sourire de contentement. Le petit châtain attendit quelques longues secondes, redoutant d'autres questions. Soudain, une idée effroyable chemina jusqu'à son occipital. Et si il les avait... Entendus ? Il resta encore un peu immobile, cette pensée lui trottant dans la tête et lui martelant les tempes. Tous les petits détails de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire, et avec eux leur lot de frissons. Il se rasséréna en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tant de bruit que ça.

Antoine parut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude (si c'est possible), et ses yeux gonflés de sommeil. Mathieu posa leurs tasses de café sur la table et s'assit.

\- Ça y est, t'as réussi à émerger ?

\- Hmm.

Il prit place à son tour et enfouit son nez dans sa tasse pour éviter de croiser le regard de son neveu. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula en silence, brisé de temps à autre par le bruit d'une cuiller contre un mug. Stanislas sortit en premier, sous l'ordre d'Antoine, pour aller s'habiller. De nouveaux seuls, les deux amis échangèrent enfin un grand sourire complice. Mathieu hésita à révéler à son collègue de YouTube la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'enfant, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ils entendirent bientôt un grand "BOUM" et à peine une seconde plus tard, Stanislas éclater en sanglots.

Ils se relevèrent d'un coup et, d'un même mouvement, sortirent en courant de la cuisine pour arriver à même allure sur le lieu de l'accident. Le gamin était assis par terre, se tenant la tête à deux mains et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- 'Manquait plus que ça, grommela Antoine.

Mathieu, quant à lui, s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui demanda d'une voix douce ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je me suis cogné au placard en me relevannnnnnnnnnnnnt ! chouina l'enfant en désignant d'un doigt accusateur le placard fautif.

\- Où ça ? Où ça ? Montre-moi, mon biquet. Là, là, calme-toi...

Antoine resta appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, observant, mi-amusé, mi-éberlué, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pour la deuxième fois, Mathieu était accroupi et serrait l'enfant dans ses bras, lui frottant énergiquement l'endroit où il s'était cogné. Et dans ses bras, les pleurs se calmaient petit à petit.

\- Voilà petit bonhomme. C'est fini. Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça ! Hein ?

\- Voui...

Mathieu se releva pour attraper un mouchoir et le tendit au petit garçon, qui s'en empara. Il souffla une première fois, puis, le nez toujours dans le morceau de papier, il dit :

\- Ma maman elle m'a jamais consolé comme ça.

La phrase, dite innocemment, vint frapper les deux jeunes hommes. L'enfant n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement malheureux en la prononçant, mais sa voix avait légèrement vibré. Sans se concerter, les deux youtubeurs serrèrent le gamin dans leur bras, et ils restèrent tous les trois enlacés durant de longues minutes.

\- Ca va mieux Stan ? murmura Antoine d'une voix douce.

\- Vui. Maintenant, je voudrais qu'on joue.

\- Bien sûr, bonhomme. Comme tu voudras. Mais d'abord, habille-toi.

Alors qu'Antoine et Mathieu se relevaient pour laisser le gosse obtempérer, il lança une dernière petite phrase qui les figea dans leur élan :

\- Vous savez, moi aussi je suis très amoureux de vous.

Ils se regardèrent, eurent un grand sourire et partirent d'un rire heureux. Stan, ravi de les voir ainsi, se joignit à eux dans la plus belle des sérénades.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un chapitre 6 sous le signe du kawaii et de l'amour fou.**

 **J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de l'ampleur de mon retard :$ Et j'espère que le prochain viendra plus rapidement... Hehe...**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
